


Unknown

by ainamclane



Series: Little Black Dress RT Challenge [24]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Amnesia, F/F, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's senses are overstimulated. Climbing out of a bag could do that. Oh and being prodded and tested...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

Climbing out of a bag on Time Square, naked and totally confused wasn’t even the worst of what could happen to her that day. No, it was the overwhelming sense of dread that followed with the police being called in, the whole prodding and questions she couldn’t answer while frantically trying to reign her senses in.

She could feel the needles on her skin, how the stares were affecting her, how the smells of chemicals and the officers with their coffees and doughnuts were coming in. The bright light that hurt her eyes was not dimmed. The frequency of the light was annoying her because she could see it flickering. And really, she thought that Sentinels were known by now.

The sounds were the worst. The stupid idea not to put her into a soundproof room until she had been brought to the FBI was helping her how confused they were with the whole situation and no match to her facial recognition software’s and DNA or fingerprints.

Moving her fingers, she could feel the needles penetrating the skins and still healing.

Prodding and asking, not helping her, not trying to give her information was just strange. That was until a Dr Borden entered the picture and tried to help her figure a few things out. How he spoke calmly, helping her in this situation while everyone, including the Kurt Weller, was just demanding.

That was until the gentle scientist walked in and asked her to take pictures of every tattoo to get clues. The first gentle words being spoken, the first human interaction that Jane got.

“Does that hurt?”

“Yes,” Jane replied: “they’re all a little sore.”

And of course that woman was her Guide. The first touch of Patterson’s fingers on her skin, they both knew it. The circumstances weren’t ideal but this was what everyone knew. Memory or no memory. You never turned away your Guide and you always knew you could trust them one hundred percent.

“Oh wow,” the blond woman said excitedly: “That is rather unexpected but very welcome.”

“I don’t know what to tell you...” Jane replied, seeing the smile on her Guide’s face nonetheless.

“I know. Don’t worry. From now on, you’re not going to be alone,” Patterson replied: “We’ll figure this out and maybe these tattoos will help us. Are you okay with me scanning you?”

“Yes,” Jane replied: “But what do we tell the others?”

Patterson frowned for a moment: “You’ll come home with me tonight and we bond properly. Then we’ll figure out how to work with you here. Maybe being a Sentinel will help you in regaining your memories more quickly.”

“Thank you,” Jane said and stepped up to the scanner, letting Patterson adjust the scanners and then lock the door to the observation lab and therefore refusing anyone the view to Jane’s naked body. Jane then dropped the scrubs she had been handed.

While the scans were running, the humming of the moving objects were distracting but Patterson luckily was talking, running a monologue on the things she was doing and the process and everything she could possibly think of.

It was soothing and making the entire process less annoying. In the end, Patterson handed her spare cloths from her own locker that luckily were stretchy enough to fit her own body and cover most of her tattoos.

Before Jane could be ushered away, Patterson drew her close, showing her the scans and indicating a few from behind her ears or the back where she herself wouldn’t be able to see them: “Do you want me to print them for you so you can memorize them?”

“Yes, please,” Jane nodded in agreement.

“Oh and just so you know, I’m rooming with a guy. His name is David and he’s a really good guy. Just so you can prepare for it.”

“Thank you,” Jane said and smiled at her though there wasn’t anything she should feel grateful for. This whole place had been a torture on her senses but the little stability Patterson gave her was enough for now.

Meeting with Mayfair and Weller was going over quickly. She once again reassured them that she didn’t know anything, they called her Jane Doe now and she agreed for now. While Kurt felt safe to her senses, she knew it was partly because he was a latent Sentinel.

“Patterson offered for me to stay with her,” Jane said: “If that is alright with you?”

Kurt and Mayfair were exchanging glances before Patterson was called to join them in the room: “Don’t you live with someone, Agent Patterson?”

“I do, Ma’am but he hasn’t yet met all of my friends. Therefore, it is easy to introduce her as a friend. Maybe calling her Jane isn’t the best option though.” Patterson smiled at the other woman and shrugged: “But as long as she doesn’t say Doe is her last name, it should be fine.”

“What last name should we chose?” Mayfair asked: “I mean, we do hope this situation is short lived but if not, we might need a different name anyways.”

Jane looked from one person in the room to the next before focusing on Patterson: “Do you have any family that David doesn’t know?”

Kurt frowned: “You can’t pass as Patterson’s sister.”

“Not sister but cousin?” Patterson asked with a smile: “That could work. I mentioned a big family but no details.”

Jane looked at the other woman in surprise but knew instinctively that her Guide was protecting them and their status. Jane was surprised that no one had acknowledged the fact that she was a Sentinel yet. That or there was no other person around that could identify her as such but Patterson and she wouldn’t tell.

“Jane Patterson,” Jane said in agreement with a smile: “Better than Jane Doe anyways.”

“Let us just hope this is a permanent name,” Mayfair said and then sighed with a look at her watch: “Why don’t you all head home and we’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

With that, they broke for the night and Patterson found the first difficult task but turned back to Kurt: “I usually take the metro.”

Knowing that that was a bad idea, Kurt ushered them into the car and drove them to Patterson’s place. He promised to pick them up in the morning as well.

“What about dinner?” Patterson asked: “Did Dr Borden help you figure something out?”

Jane shook her head: “Not yet, no. Well, only that apparently I like coffee and remember what grass trimmings smell like.”

“Well, that is something,” Patterson agreed with a smile and unlocked the door to the apartment. Jane took a breath and found that it mostly smelled of her Guide with a hint of the other man.

“David isn’t here,” she said and entered the apartment. It had a small kitchen slash dining slash living room with two bedrooms to the left and right and what appeared to be small bathrooms that were separate. Heading for one room, Jane stopped in the open doorway what was her Guide’s room.

“I’ll make us some spaghetti and we’ll see how you like that,” Patterson said and then waved around: “Feel free to use anything in here. If you want to have a shower, go ahead and pick whatever you want from my closet. We’ll take your measurements after dinner and then shop online for a week’s worth for now.”

“Thank you so much,” Jane replied with a smile: “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Patterson nodded and also handed Jane the stack of photos she had printed off of her tattoos. She knew that Jane most likely tried to look at herself.

Jane did take the pictures and undressed again. This time in the privacy of a sleeping room that had the door closed and with the senses on her Guide, she felt secure enough to try this. The light that fell on the mirror was easy, the tricky part was turning his head around enough so she could see it. Interestingly enough, she could see the smallest details and placed the pictures to form her body.

After she was done, she stepped under the shower, trying to familiarize herself with the dents and bumps in her body. She could detect what felt a break line in her chin under the skin. She could feel the raised imprints of the ink on her in layers where it was made of layers.

Not too long though, because she could smell the pasta being nearly finished and Patterson placing the dishes on the table. She stepped under the spray and liked that the water came on hot enough to wash the stress away.

The soaps and shampoo she found was that of her Guide and smelled of a soft apple-fresh soap that was easy on the senses. Plain soap tended to smell of the chemicals and Jane had never liked those soaps so it was a pleasant surprise her Guide used this kind. And huh, she remembered soap.

She dried her hair and liked that it was done in a matter of seconds due to it being short. Then Jane went over to the closet and looked for some sweatpants and a tee-shirt that was loose enough and of a soft fabric. It looked like Patterson was already Sentinel friendly.

Stepping back into the main living space, Patterson smiled at her Sentinel and placed spaghetti and a simple tomato sauce down on the table. Jane could tell right away that it was a self-made sauce. The traces of the food were all over the place: “Will you teach me how to cook?”

“Of course!” Patterson smiled brightly: “The smell alone should guide you enough to make it tasteful. But I also think that if you ever were the cooking type, it will come back to you.”

They sat down and started eating and Jane could tell that she liked the taste. Patterson smiled at her and engaged in small talk but also mostly filled her in on politics and the FBI team that would be investigating her case so to speak.

Tensing suddenly, Jane registered someone at the door but a second later relaxed when she could smell the guy who was living there: “David is here.”

“Ah hey David,” her Guide greeted the man who looked at Jane in surprise and curiosity.

“Hi Patty,” the man replied and then looked at her: “Hi Patty’s friend?”

“This is Jane,” Patterson begun: “She’s my Sentinel but work found her so we keep it quiet and she took my last name Patterson to pass as my cousin officially.”

Jane smiled when her Guide literally refused to lie to her roommate. She looked at the man but didn’t make an attempt to imprint her senses on him. Those were currently for her Guide.

“Ah, interesting. Any more riddles for me?” David asked with a smile: “I do the crossword puzzles for the Times so it is a game between us to make riddles.”

“I am a riddle,” Jane replied and Patterson as started explaining what was going on. 

David ate what was left of their food but then seemed to realize that Patterson and Jane needed to be alone which was why he pointedly took his headphones and closed the door behind him.

“Do you want a full bond?” Patterson asked and took Jane into her room, closing the door softly. She was nervous but aroused.

“I,” Jane had to close her eyes for a moment, realizing that everything had happened so quickly, so fast and in a weird way. She then took the breath she needed: “Yes.”

The relief that swept across Patterson’s face and muscles was telltale: “Good, because you’re smoking hot and I can’t stand for my Sentinel to be anyone else’s but mine.”

The first kiss they shared was just a brush of lips across lips and then they started touching. Jane was quick to push her Guide back down so that she could start the sensory imprint on her. The feel of the silk hair on her head and body, the fine hairs that she hadn’t removed permanently were feeling amazing and grounding Jane in a weird and unique way. She knew that Guides were encouraged to remove the hairs permanently.

Next Jane took in the smell and taste on every bit of skin she could reach, the neck, the feet, the fingers, Patterson’s lips again, her nipples and then her sex.

The soft hands of Patterson were all over her body, too. Making her aroused while her mental impulse was intruding her shields. 

When they came, they came together. Shields reforming and taking shape to become solid and stable.

**

When Kurt took them back to the FBI the next morning, both Jane and Patterson weren’t quite ready to move apart yet but they knew that unless they wanted their status known, they didn’t have another option.

That was how Jane revealed her knowledge of Chinese and was needed in the field. The tattoo behind the ear was small and interesting. That she suddenly knew how to fight was something else but then again she was a Sentinel and learning Katas was something basic. This though, was Seal training.

Patterson had already found the tattoo layered above the seal tattoo. It was a surprise and then the private conversation between Kurt and Mayfair that Jane listened in to was something else. Why the hell wouldn’t they tell her?

Fighting the guy and the bombs had Patterson worried the whole time and Jane could only push against the bond to reassure her. They were still learning how to talk to each other in thoughts through their shields.

Sometime in the chaos, Jane came across another Sentinel and Guide in the normal forces. A second later, the Sentinel had eyed her, doubled over and whispered Alpha Prime. 

There had never been an Alpha Prime before that was female. Jane knew that. How, she had no reason but she probably couldn’t have hidden as an Alpha Leveled Sentinel in the reserves. It was all one puzzle after another but luckily her Guide loved those.

//Don’t worry yet, Jane. We’ll figure out who you are in time. I didn’t know we’re an Alpha Prime Pair but so be it. And as to the Seal tattoo, it could be that someone wants to make us believe you are a Seal as much as that you really are one. With the skills you showed so far, I’m inclined not to conclude to anything.//

Patterson’s mental voice was stabilizing Jane as much as her real voice did and Jane relaxed a moment.

The one second that gave her a flashback to something real was the second she shot the man who may have some answers. The one that the tattoo had been leading to. The gain of the memory, though, was what was important as well and Kurt’s reassurances and help was good for Jane as well.

Being out there with the team was doing wonders for Jane. She liked the camaraderie the team had. Being included in them and fighting with Kurt was good on her sense of justice.

When they were back in the office, Jane was smiling at Patterson, across the rooms and got a big smile right back before Jane headed for her private sessions with Dr Borden.

Well, private was a thing because she didn’t quite believe that.

Talking still helped, even if it was a coke or Pepsi this time. She definitely preferred coca cola, liked sprite and lemonades more on the sour side than sweetened ice tea. Patterson and David went out with her to an all you can eat buffet of Asian food and hungry as Jane was, she devoured all of it but mushrooms. Those she loathed and shuddered when she had to chew them.

Jane was making a list. Of things she had figured out and things someone told her about that she had no clue what they meant. Patterson helped her with everything and while Jane was wearing regular cloths loaned from the FBI, she soon got a paycheck for the work she was doing with the team and purchased a few clothing items on her own.

David in the meantime was happy Jane was around and passed her some of his crosswords to solve as well while Jane showed him some of the pictures. While Patterson had been sworn to protect the secrets of the FBI, no one had told Jane not to ask questions about her tattoos or make inquiries on her own.

It was her body after all and short from stripping her off of her rights and making her a slave, they had no means to keep her from talking to anyone. 

The local Sentinel and Guide Center had also sent someone to make it official that Jane was there and they were indeed the Alpha Primes. While Patterson had dealt with the paperwork of Jane’s origin and her last name, the local Pride wasn’t fooled as easily. It was unbelievable how careless the FBI had been in making her identity. Every Sentinel could smell that there was not a single common DNA strand between Patterson and Jane to sell the lie of a cousin.

More like wife. Which was what Patterson had aimed at when the suggestion had been made. It was easy to sell it this way.

The protective detail that Mayfair had wanted to add was also being revoked when Patterson had taken Jane in. It gave them the liberty to roam the streets, to go out and mingle which was what Jane needed instead of the plan of the FBI to keep her isolated from the world.

While Jane had seen some strange guy about, she didn’t have the means to talk to him. Patterson, ever the clever woman, had picked up on it but wasn’t pressuring her. The flashback that Jane had had of shooting with some guy in the forest had been in Patterson’s mind almost instantly as well. They were that deep in each other’s heads.

It came to the point where Patterson realized what the tattoo of the numbers and letters was about that Jane lost her trust in Mayfair. She brushed off her Guide in a rather rude way and that after she was confronted about the casefile that clearly had Mayfair’s name on it. Add that Kurt was also brushing Patterson’s worries off as nothing was a big blow in the confidence Jane had gotten on the team.

She wanted to trust them but incidents like this were making it rather hard to trust them. Add that finally that mysterious guy had made contact with a few more fragments of knowledge were making Jane doubt everything around her but her Guide.

Oscar. That was the name of the guy and Jane was trying hard not to lash out at him. While Oscar demanded she do things, Patterson was in her mind, encouraging her to play along for now to see where this was leading them, all the while gathering information about the man. 

And Jane never said a single word about her beautiful Guide that would remain at her side no matter what.

Taylor. No, that didn’t sound right but Jane played along once again. Patterson had run the DNA and while it came back positive, she had run more tests that indicated it wasn’t her name.

A breakthrough came through David’s solving of a tattoo. While they also caught heat form Mayfair from it, Jane reminded the woman that it was her tattoos and she could show them to whomever she wanted. It got raised eyebrows and the idea that she was sleeping with David for him to have seen them but she didn’t correct them either.

Saving David in the nick of time before he was killed was just a lucky shot and they all agreed that David needed to be protected. It was better to remove him from the case altogether and sadly, he was sent to Witsec.

That didn’t hinder them from trying to figure things out. CIA or whomever else, they would deal with it together.

They would make sure no one could tear them apart again and as the Alpha, Jane had leverage they hadn’t even considered yet. Which made her think that whoever had placed her there into the team might have known of Patterson’s potential to become her Guide.

Or they hadn’t planned for that and it was all a big coincidence.

Settling down into bed after yet another tough case, Jane sighed and wrapped her arms around her Guide. All those questions and no answers yet.

“We’ll figure this out, Jane. Hang in there. I’m with you,” Patterson promised and her empathic shield dragged her off to sleep with her.

The End


End file.
